


Requisite

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shori merasa suaranya serak dan mengecil; persis dirinya beberapa tahun lalu, di saat dia masih menjadi anak kecil yang penakut, dan ya, ia sekarang takut. Kau tahu, perasaan ketika kau melanggar aturan yang tidak semestinya kau langgar? / “Kalau karena kita di grup yang sama—”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requisite

“Shori, apa kau sadar kalau yang kita lakukan ini salah?”

Shori baru saja akan pergi ke alam mimpi sebelum kesadarannya ditarik kembali oleh beberapa patah kata dari satu-satunya orang lain di dalam ruangan itu. Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti beberapa saat; menebak-nebak respon apa yang diharapkan oleh orang yang baru beberapa saat lalu memberikan kepuasan lahiriah padanya ini.

Tangan kirinya mencengkram sprei, menguatkan dirinya sebelum membuka mulut. “Apa maksudmu, Kento-kun?”

“Ah, tidak,” Kento menyahut cepat, dan berikutnya Shori dapat merasakan beberapa belaian halus di rambutnya, meski sekarang ia berbaring memunggungi Kento. “Selamat tidur, Shori.”

Apa-apaan ini? Menyuruhnya untuk tidur setelah memberikan pertanyaan bernada implisit begitu?

Shori buru-buru berbalik; ia dapat menangkap kilat terkejut di kedua mata Kento ketika ia melakukannya, namun saat ini, itu tidak penting. Ia memandang kedua mata yang–cukup ia akui, indah—itu lurus. “Apa yang salah? Jawab.”

“U-uwaa, kau mengejutkanku.” Kento menghela napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum, dan memajukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mencium kening Shori. “Tidak penting, sungguh,” katanya sebelum ikut berbaring nyaman dan menarik tubuh kecil Shori ke pelukannya, hingga Kento dapat menumpukan dagunya di rambut Shori, dan membelai punggung Shori lembut. “Tidurlah, Shori.”

Perlakuan lembut Kento terhadapnya dapat mengusir segala risau di hatinya, namun tidak hari ini. Shori memaksa sebuah tawa kecil, tangannya yang berada di sisi tubuhnya yang bebas memeluk Kento, semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Suaranya terdengar main-main. “Karena kita melakukannya dua kali, padahal besok jam sepuluh kau ada pekerjaan?”

Tawa Kento meledak, namun ia tetap membelai Shori. “Bukan. Sudahlah, benar-benar tidak penting, tadi... hanya terlintas sesuatu yang tidak enak saja di otakku.”

Tidak enak? Shori merasa dunianya sedikit runtuh. Maksudnya? Apa? Hah? Sesuatu yang tidak enak dan salah? Shori menelan ludahnya. “Maksudmu... karena kita sama-sama laki-laki?”

“Eh?” Kento masih membelai Shori lembut, seakan kata-kata itu tidak memengaruhinya sama sekali. “Bukan, kok.”

Shori merasa sedikit kesal mendengar nada ringan dari Kento. Apa-apaan, sih, dia di sini penuh kebingungan sementara yang mengatakannya tetap tampak santai seperti itu.

“Kalau karena kita di grup yang sama—kurasa kita sudah membahasnya, bukan?”

“Bukan,” balas Kento cepat. “Itu... memang menjadi pikiranku sampai sekarang, tapi... bukan itu.”

Shori menghela napas berat, menimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan yang ini atau tidak— tapi ia tidak bisa mengusir fakta ini dari kepalanya. Tapi ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya—

_Hentikan, Shori, kau akan menyakiti hatinya. Ia sudah pernah bilang tidak mau mendengar nama orang itu disangkut-pautkan lagi dengan hubungan kalian, kan?_

“Atau... kau masih belum berpisah dengan Fuma-kun sepenuhnya? Jadi kau merasa tidak enak karena mengkhianati dia.”

Belaian di punggungnya terhenti.

Shori merasa barusan suaranya serak dan mengecil; persis dirinya beberapa tahun lalu, di saat dia masih menjadi anak kecil yang penakut—

—dan ya, ia sekarang takut. Kau tahu, perasaan ketika kau melanggar aturan yang tidak semestinya kau langgar?

“Bukan.” Shori dapat merasakan suara Kento yang berubah nada. “Aku sudah bilang jangan sebut namanya kalau kita sedang seperti ini, ‘kan. Itu... sedikit membangkitkan kenangan yang tidak aku suka.”

Shori menggigit bibirnya. “Itu bukan cuma alasan, kan, Kento-kun?”

Hening sesaat. “Alasan... apa?”

Suara Shori makin serak. “Alasan untuk mengelak dariku.” Ia menelan ludah. “Kalian balikan, 'kan?” tembaknya.

“Dari mana kau dapat ide itu?”

Shori menahan napas; namun ia menekan perasaannya kuat-kuat. “Marius melihat kalian minum kopi di _cafe_ dua minggu lalu. Sambil tertawa bersama?” Kemudian Shori tertawa kecil, bernada miris.  

Hening sesaat. Shori tidak suka ini.

“Ah, itu...” Kento menarik napas. “Itu bukan apa-apa, hanya kebetulan berjumpa di sana saja, kok. Kami tetap sahabat baik, Shori. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya saat kita sedang berdua, sama dengan aku berhenti menjadi temannya. Kau mengerti, ‘kan, aku harus tetap terbiasa berada di sekelilingnya, kita masih satu tim.”

Shori bangkit, melepaskan dirinya paksa dari pelukan orang yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu; dan mendorong bahu Kento hingga terbaring di kasur, telapak tangan kirinya bertumpu di bantal pasangannya sementara telapak tangan kanannya menahan bahu Kento.

Kento menatap kedua matanya tak berkedip, dengan tatapan yang ia tidak mengerti. Shori menarik napas, wajahnya terasa panas. Tatapannya nanar.

“Marius menceritakannya dengan penuh semangat padaku dan Sou, saat kami _sleepover_ empat hari lalu untuk membuat lirik bersama; dan Sou meresponnya dengan penuh semangat juga, mereka berdua tampak sangat berharap kalian akhirnya menyelesaikan masalah kalian, setelah lebih dari satu tahun putus dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, berharap kalian kembali berdua—“ Shori merasa dadanya sesak. Kento bergeming.

“Berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu, kau, kau—” Shori menghela napas, terengah, berbagai emosi menyeruak, “—kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Aku ingin sekali tertawa keras dan berkata, “hei, tapi Kento-kun sudah menjadi pasanganku sejak sebulan lalu, jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan kembali,” namun aku tidak bisa.

Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya sebulan ini diriku berusaha menjaga agar orang-orang tidak mencurigai kalau ada sesuatu di antara kita, betapa aku ingin berkata pada semua orang kalau kau sudah jadi milikku, betapa aku ingin menjawab “hohoho, tapi Kento-kun sekarang sudah bersamaku hoho” saat ada fans FumaKen yang mengirim surat ke qrzone menanyakan tentang hubungan kalian, jadi—”

Dan kata-kata Shori berikutnya tergantung di udara.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa Shori sebelumnya sudah mengatakan kalau “bibirnya yang lembut” merupakan hal teratas yang ia sukai dari fisik Kento?

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa mendadak lemas, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tubuh Kento, membalas ciuman orang yang sangat ia cintai ini, yang sudah ia cintai sejak masih junior dahulu namun baru bisa ia miliki satu bulan terakhir. Kento membalik posisi mereka; Shori menyukai saat-saat di mana Kento berada di atasnya, terasa seakan Kento akan selalu melindungi dirinya—bukannya itu berarti tidak benar. Shori merintih ketika Kento melepaskan ciuman mereka; tangan kanannya teraih, mendekatkan kepala Kento padanya dan mencium bibir itu kembali, lagi, lagi, lagi.

Mengingat bagaimana penantiannya hingga bisa sampai di sini, bagaimana ia menahan dirinya selama ini dengan berbagai pertimbangan, membuat dirinya memberanikan diri untuk menyelipkan lidahnya perlahan di antara kedua bibir Kento, membuat pasangannya melenguh. Mereka terus beradu bibir dan lidah; Shori menelan ludah dan dirinya merasa semakin panas mengingat bahwa yang ia telan bukan hanya ludah miliknya sendiri.

Mereka menghentikannya ketika keduanya sama-sama sudah benar-benar kehabisan napas, terengah mengatur napas bersama; Kento perlahan membelai pipi Shori lembut dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap penuh kasih sayang, ah, Shori tidak pernah bisa menang dengan tatapan itu. “Maafkan aku, Shori,” katanya lembut, dan mencium bibir Shori sekali lagi. “Sebulan ini berat, ya, untukmu?”

Shori masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, tatapannya tidak lepas dari kedua mata Kento—dua bulan lalu dia masih tidak akan mengira bahwa akan bisa menatap mata itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. “Maafkan aku...” bisiknya. “Apakah tidak bisa kita memberitahu Sou, Mari, dan Fuma-kun kalau kita sudah menjalin hubungan..? Hanya mereka saja. Aku tahu salah satu yang menyebabkan masalah kalian adalah karena hubungan kalian diketahui hampir semua orang di _Jimusho_ , tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kita. Aku merasa ganjil menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka sementara setiap minggu kita pasti bertemu...”

“Oke. Baiklah.” Kento tersenyum getir. “Kau tahu... sebenarnya aku cukup trauma untuk menjalin hubungan dengan sesama member, jadi...”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Shori tersenyum.

“Aku juga punya permintaan untukmu, Shori,” katanya. Shori mengangguk, dan Kento melanjutkan. “Aku harap kau langsung memberitahuku apapun yang kau pikirkan. Kumohon? Karena salah satu penyebab perpisahanku dan Fuma adalah karena kami saling menyembunyikan pikiran kami kepada satu sama lain, sehingga...” Kento tersenyum miris. “... aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan itu.”

“Kau juga,” balas Shori. “Jangan rahasiakan apapun padaku, oke? Termasuk kau habis berjumpa dengan siapa, err—bukannya aku...” Shori menelan ludah. “Maksudku... kau bebas bertemu dengan siapapun, Kento-kun, hanya saja mendengarnya dari orang lain rasanya aneh sekali.”

“Aku mengerti.”

Shori tersenyum ragu-ragu karena malu, ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Kento sekilas; dan Kento balas tertawa kecil sambil tersipu—sebelum Shori angkat bicara.

“Jadi, apa “hal tidak enak” yang sempat terlintas di pikiranmu?”

“Ah, itu.” Kento tertawa lagi, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya sudah cukup memerah, namun ekspresi malu-malunya tergambar jelas.

“Aku hanya teringat kalau aku sudah berumur 22 tahun dan kau masih 19 tahun... secara hukum kita masih belum legal karena statusku dewasa dan kau masih anak-anak. Aku merasa ini salah, tapi untuk menunda sampai kau berumur 20 tahun, menunggu beberapa bulan lagi itu ... agak ... lama.”

Shori terdiam sesaat, sebelum berkedip; dan tertawa keras. Kento semakin salah tingkah. “Iya kan?! Kubilang juga tidak penting!” katanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. “Uwa—memalukan sekali...”

Shori menggeleng dan menarik tangan Kento yang menutupi wajahnya itu, senyum malu-malu milik Kento tergambar jelas, dan Shori tidak bisa untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium senyuman itu. “Aku lebih suka Kento-kun yang apa adanya.”

Kento serta-merta langsung memeluk Shori, membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut; dan menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke pipi mungil Shori. “Shoripon manis sekali~ aku suka sekali Shori-chan~”

Shori tertawa geli sebelum balas memeluk Kento; dan terkesiap ketika paha Kento tak sengaja bergesek dengan bagiannya yang terintim, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menjalar di tubuhnya—

“Kento-kun...” bisiknya, sebelum melepas pelukannya, menatap pasangannya dengan tatapan yang menggelap, Shori merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia mencengkram lengan atas Kento.

.

.

.

.

.

“Kurasa... aku butuh sekali lagi...”


End file.
